


Going Down (On One Knee)

by Analogicisms



Series: Sanders Sides Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Human, Remus being Remus, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sides as Sides, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, if you need to stop reading that's okay!, its pretty tame but be wary, remus is his own brand of adorable, remus is his own brand of romantic, remus is his own brand of sweet, suggestive but vague inner thoughts, tame but potentially disturbing imagery (from Remus), virgil is not prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: Prompt fill for@lordkingsmithon Tumblr. (Twilight_Shadow_Songson AO3.)RANDOM DIALOGUE PROMPTS"I am not prepared! I am far from being prepared!"Read on Tumblr|Prompt List
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Going Down (On One Knee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight_Shadow_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author.

# Going Down (On One Knee)

* * *

Remus cackled excitedly to himself as he moved to stand in the middle of Virgil’s room in the mind palace. Ever since they had started to date, Remus had been coming to Virgil’s room more and more. Now, a year and a half later, Remus forgot what his room looked like ninety percent of the time. 

He glanced at Virgil’s— _No, that’s OUR’s_ —their bed and he couldn’t help the naughty little smirk that curled across his lips. His “power” allowed him to project images anywhere he wanted and so he did so now, projecting little replays of some of his and Virgil’s more… _kinky_ times. Not that he didn’t enjoy the moments when Virgil and he made love to each other. He did. And those definitely held a very special place in his irregularly-shaped, deranged heart. 

Ignoring the voice of Logan in his mind explaining that they didn’t have things like hearts and minds due to being figments of Thomas’s imagination, Remus turned around slowly, taking the room in. 

It looked the same as it always had… well, no. That was not true. He had seen changes to the room, small though they were, during this time with Virgil the tone of the room hadn’t changed. Just little reminders of the victories Virgil—and in some ways, Remus—had achieved, both separate and together. And yet, there was a certain new air to the room. It hadn’t replaced it and it wasn’t a scent Remus could give a name to… clean and sweet things weren’t Remus’s area of expertise. 

Making a note to ask Patton to give a name to that aura, Remus put it out of his mind as he heard the tell-tale squeak of Virgil’s converse just down the hall. Quickly, Remus dropped down on one knee. He then knelt there, waiting, only to realize he hadn’t taken out the most important thing from his pocket. 

_Which one was it… no… nope… ooooh, nope… ah! There!_

Remus pulled the box out just as the door opened and Remus dropped the box in his surprise. It sort of hop-rolled in Virgil’s direction only to stop at Virgil’s feet. Remus hummed at the turn of events, shrugging as he decided to just see what would come of them. 

Watching Virgil, Remus took in the way he blinked slowly like a mangy rat on drugs that had just escaped an evil science lab only to be eaten by a starving flea-bitten stray. Remus couldn’t help but giggle at that, which seemed to catch Virgil’s attention. He narrowed his eyes at Remus, though Remus couldn’t help but wriggle at the fondness he saw there too. Virgil then looked down at his feet, saw the box, looked up at Remus, then down at the box again. 

He opened his mouth, seemingly wishing to say something but closed it a few moments later. Watching as his lover bent over to pick up the little box—and trying half-heartedly to ignore the part of him wishing Virgil was turned around as he bent over—Remus just smiled his usual wide and, some would say, creepy grin. Virgil looked at the box for a few moments before looking up at him, a question in his black eyes. 

Remus just shrugged, starting to wriggle in excitement. 

Virgil sighed that long-suffering sigh but snorted a second later. An eye roll even accompanied it! That was how Virgil showed his love. Eyerolls. 

Allowing the entertaining thought of Virgil’s eyes popping out of his head only to roll around on the floor, Remus brought his attention back to Virgil who was now opening the box. Remus couldn’t see the object inside due kneeling in line with Virgil but he saw the moment Virgil realized what it was. 

“If this is a joke, Remus, so help me!”

Remus cackled lovingly and waved a hand loosely. 

“Aw, Virgil. Ever the jokester. No, my sweet fuzzy poisonous spider, it’s not a joke. But it is funny that I was so not prepared but you come in even more prepared than me!” 

Virgil’s eyes widened comically. 

"Remus! What the hell are you on? You were planning to _propose_ to me? I am not prepared! I am _far_ from being prepared!"

Remus just wriggled and giggled, looking up at Virgil with all the sappy love and adoration his dirty, stinky, rotten self could give, which was surprisingly a lot. 

But only when it came to his stinky, winky spider. 

“See! You even knew I was proposing… which by the way, I wasn’t _planning_ on proposing. I haven’t planned a day in my life! Plans are for Nerdy Wolverine. So yep, nope. No plans here.”

Virgil suddenly looked very confused. Well, that just wouldn’t do. 

“I _am_ proposing!” 

If looks could kill, the one Virgil sent his way would make Remus a stinky, rotten, maggot-infested corpse six feet or more underground. Remus smiled sweetly. Well, as sweetly as Remus could, anyway. 

“So, what do you say?” He asked, shimming from his spot on the floor, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Virgil stared at him for a good few moments. He then pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds after that. A long, heavy sigh sounded next followed by a fond but incredulous laugh. 

When Virgil looked down at the ring again, he blushed. While it wasn’t the half-eaten body of a mouse that was the interrupted meal of a snake, it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was proven wrong, however, a second later when those dark eyes looked up at him, filled with warmth. 

Virgil tried not to smile; Remus could tell. He could always tell. Luckily, the personification of Anxiety failed and Remus could only stay basking in the love radiating from his boyfriend. 

“Yes, Remus… I can’t believe I’m saying this… I don’t know for the life of me _why_ I’m saying this, but… yes… I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> Thank you for reading!!! :D Comments would be highly appreciated as I love the back and forth between writer and reader but kudos are always welcome. And if you don't have time to leave a comment now, the story will still be here later. I'd rather hear from my readers long after the fact than never ever. Just in case that is ever in question! <3


End file.
